


Scars

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's fond of bondage...and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: handcuffs, zip ties, scars
> 
> [Original entry.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8036570#cmt8036570)

Michael's sitting in a chair, his hands handcuffed to his back. His legs are bound to the chair's legs with zip ties. He's naked, but he's smiling.

Fiona stands in front of him, her fingers tracing the scars on his face. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this," she says softly.

"Actually, I think I do, Fi."

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Fiona kisses the scars on his face. 

"I didn't give you those, but I thought they needed to be loved."

Her fingers and her mouth move down his body. She points to a scar on his right arm. "Munich. Munich was fun," she says before tracing the scar with her tongue.

She moves to Michael's right breast. "Oh, I remember Dublin. I'm amazed we can still walk."

Michael nods.

Fiona kisses and licks the Dublin scar.

Fiona does this to the remaining scars on Michael's body, from the scars he acquired when he was young to the scars Fiona gave him, and in between.

After exploring his body, Fiona crouches in between Michael's legs. She traces a scar around his cock. 

"This is my favorite scar," Fiona says. 

Fiona lets her tongue dart out. She grabs Michael's cock with her right hand. She lets the heat from her mouth hit his cock before licking the head with the tip of her tongue. Slowly she moves her hand up and down Michael's cock, licking the sweat off of it and warming it with every motion she makes.

Michael looks down. He groans as he's growing harder.

When Michael's erect, Fiona puts her mouth around his cock while she's still stroking him. She makes slurping noises while she's sucking his cock. 

Michael rolls his eyes and moans as he nears orgasm. He murmurs her name: "Fi, Fi..." 

Fiona grins and Michael smiles back at her, nodding.

Moments later, Michael feels his balls tighten. He groans as he ejaculates in Fiona's mouth. Fiona helps him by stroking his cock. She swallows his come before she takes her mouth and hand off his cock.

Fiona cuts off the zip ties. She stands up and frees Michael from the handcuffs. She strokes his chest with her right hand.

"I can do this for as long as you like," she says. "As long as you're okay."

Michael looks at her and nods. "Please, Fi, I want more." 

She pats his right shoulder. "Good. Rest up. We have more work to do."


End file.
